The Great Escapade
by XionForever44
Summary: Katara has always wanted to see the world. The only problem is that she cant get passed the wall that surrounds the town. Nobodies allowed in or out the town,except their God,Lord Ozai, and he only comes once a year.Everybody avoids the talking about the other side. The Sun festival is Katara only chance to escape the small town. With the help of a Prince can she do it?Au Zutara


I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

The Great Escapade

"Sokka do you ever wonder what's out there," I asked looking over at my brother who was busy doing yard work.

" That's easy Katara, trees, plants, and animals. "

"You know that's not what I mean. I mean like what's out there besides this? Don't you ever get curious about what's on the other side of these walls? I mean aren't you tired of seeing the same thing every single day? I Know I am".

"Katara, Sokka said frowning at me, You Know you're not supposed to talk about that. Don't let the elders hear what you told me, now go run along somewhere."

"Fine I'll just ask Gran-Gran, she'll tell me.

After leaving Sokka to his yard work I went back into the house. I found Gran Gran

In the kitchen cooking up a dish of Possum Chicken stew.

"Hey Gran-Gran can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Honey what's on your mind, "Gran-Gran asked as she chopped up Vegetables for the stew.

"I was wondering why we're not allowed to talk about what's on the other side of the walls."

Gran-Gran looked away nervously before answering me.

"Listen here Katara; there is nothing out there on the other side of this wall. The only thing over there is no good. The wall is there to protect us. Do you understand me? "

"Yes Ma'am"

"Now I don't want to hear about this nonsense about the other side of the wall you here? Now go along and play, and don't go around talking to the other elders about this ok? "

That was weird. Gran-Gran was the fifth person I asked today, and like all the others she got upset when I asked her about it.

Determined to get some answers I went to the local library. There was nothing about the wall that surrounded our town As soon as I got to the Library I headed toward the oldest books, which were in the back.

Searching for over an hour I found nothing. They must have removed everything.  
Feeling Frustrated about not finding anything I headed back home.

"Katara you're just in time your Gran and I were just talking about the Sun festival, its tomorrow you know.

That's tomorrow? I totally forgot.

The Sun festival was the day where the whole town comes together to celebrate the God that blessed us with everything we needed. Lord Ozai was his name. Nobody knew where he came from. All we knew is that he took care of us. Lord Ozai was tall with long silky black hair with molten colored gold eyes, extremely handsome. He wore robes of crimson red and with golden embroidery. Every year he came flanked with hundreds of his guardians who wore red and black and came riding on black stallions.

"Gran-Gran did you prepare an offer?" I asked

"Why of course, you know I never forget dear. Now go try on the dress that I made you just for the festival.

I raced upstairs excited to see the new dress Gran Gran made me. Every year she made me a new dress for the festival. Every year the dresses got prettier and fancier. This year's dress wasn't a disappointment, it was actually gorgeous. This dress was a light blue strapless number. The top of the bodice was decorated with sparkly silver embroidery that reminded me of ice. The skirt puffed out and had silver lace patterns on the bottom.

I loved the dress but at the same time I felt a little bit uncomfortable about it. The Sun festival wasn't just about worshiping Lord Ozai; it was also a chance for fathers to show off their daughters hoping a rich noble would fall in love with their daughter. A family was considered lucky if one of the guardians who lived in town married their daughter. One of the guardians fell in love with my friend Yue last year and I never saw her again. Since I was 16 I was of marrying age, I knew this year was going to be different. I was on the market. Even though I was of marrying age, I wasn't ready to be tied down. 

I just wanted to take a little sneak peek at what's behind the wall that covered the whole town. I had been planning ways to get to the other side of the wall. This year I was going to find out what's on the other side of the wall and why nobody wants to speak about it.

I woke up the next morning feeling excited. Today was the Sun festival.  
I padded down to the bath room and filled up the tub with hot water, and poured some cherry blossom body wash in. While in the tub I started to bind the water into random shapes. Gran-Gran would always tell me that my powers were a gift from our God.

When I finished my bath Gran was waiting for me so she could help me get dressed. I sat at the vanity while Gran Gran did my hair and makeup.

When she finished everything looked perfect. For my makeup she used a frosty shade of blue and a mix of silver for my eyes shadow. She used eyeliner to make a wing, and decorated the edges of my eye with rhyme stones. She finished me off with some clear gloss. My hair hung down in waves around my back. To finish it off Gran Gran put a snow lily on the side of my hair. To finish off the look she tied my mother's necklace around my neck.

After I finished getting dressed, I looked in the mirror. I looked like a snow princess.

"Your mother would be so proud if she saw you right now."Gran-Gran told me giving me a beaming smile

my mother died when I was six. Up until a few years ago nobody would tell me how she died. I kept asking my dad how she died, and he told me it was from a freak accident. I knew he was lying. There was more to the story that he wouldn't tell me. I think her death is some how connected to the wall.

"Oh Katara honey, you would make the most beautiful bride," Gran-Gran cried looking close to tears.

I cringed at that thought. I really honestly wasn't prepared to be married to some man I probably wouldn't ever love.

"Katara, Gran-Gran told me interrupting me from my thoughts about getting married. I'm going down stairs to check on your brother and father. With that she was gone.

I made sure I heard the door was locked before I pulled my backpack from under my bed. I pulled out everything from it and put everything back when I made sure all that I needed was still in there.

Tonight I was I going to find out what's over that wall, and nothing was going to stop me.

In just a few hours everyone was ready to go. We grabbed our offerings and headed out the door. Sokka and my dad were offering some kind of weapons used for hunting; GranGran offered some kind of dessert, while I offered a patch of our fresh Snow Lilies that we had growing in the Garden. While waiting in line to give our offers to some of the guards, we heard someone playing Tsungi horn, announcing Lord Ozai arrival. The Gate that separated our town from the unknown opened .About a hundred guards carrying varying supplies walked through the gate. Behind the guards being carried on a gold, black, and scarlet palanquin, hiding being black velvet curtains was our God who we gave thinks to. He was finally here .The festival was just beginning.

The palanquin was carried to the center of town which held a throne where Lord Ozai was supposed to sit. It was time to give him our offerings. When it was time for my family to give him our offerings I noticed a girl about my age sitting next to Lord Ozai. She was gorgeous she had long silky black hair with the same golden eyes as Lord Ozai. Was that his daughter? I stepped up to the throne to bow and offer him my bouquet of Snow lilies. A shiver rose threw me as they smiled back. Their identical grins felt menacing.

After the offerings was a feast. Lord Ozai and his whole entourage were offered the finest of our foods. They all eat the finest while we common folks watched. During the Feast there were different types of entertainment for Lord Ozai. There were sword fights, Benders sparing with other Benders with different elements, music playing, Singing and other types of entertainment. After another song a few maidens, including me were going to perform a dance in so called honor of Lord Ozai, but we all knew it was just so suitors could pick out the girl they liked best. While I was dancing I saw Lord Ozai watching me while talking to one of his advisers. I stared to get a panic feeling in my stomach .What was he saying about me?

When the entertainment was finally coming to an end Lord Ozai stood up to make a speech. While everyone was distracted I took my leave. Since everyone was here at the festival no one would be watching the Gate. Before going to the gate I needed to home and grab my backpack.

Before I could even open the door all the way there was a tall figure standing right in front of me.

"Hello Katara."

**Please review and tell me what you think. I want here all of your opinions .**


End file.
